UnBreakable
by Mistral the Fairy
Summary: Speculazioni sui pensieri di Ciel alla fine del cap. 41 e un tentativo di immaginare il seguito della vicenda


_Questa fanfic è un tentativo di indagare i pensieri di Ciel negli ultimi drammatici momenti del capitolo 41 e in seguito contiene una serie di mie personali ipotesi su quello che potrebbe essere il seguito della vicenda. Per quanto riguarda questa seconda parte, però, devo riconoscere un'enorme parte di merito alla mia sis: il 99% delle idee su cui ho costruito questa fic, infatti, è il risultato della nostra personale partita a Cluedo per risolvere i delitti (dato che, per ovvie ragioni, il colpevole non pu essere il maggiordomo! XD)_

_Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, vi segnalo che le prime quattro battute di Ciel sono tratte dal manga, mentre i restanti dialoghi sono farina del mio sacco. I versi riportati nel testo sono invece tratti dalla canzone _Promise of a Lifetime _di Kutner, che ho scoperto grazie ad un AMV omonimo, beccato per caso su YouTube. _

_Kuroshitsuji è proprietà di Yana Toboso._

_[First published on EFP (.net) on Feb. 17, 2010]_

* * *

**(Un)Breakable **

"Signorino, si calmi. Ormai è morto." (1)

Bard ti stringe il polso in una presa stanca, che sembra reggersi solo sull'incredulità devastante e dolente di cui di cui preda - lui come anche Tanaka e gli altri domestici, che si lasciano andare senza ritegno ad un pianto puerile e insensato.

Non riesci nemmeno ad infuriarti per essere stato preso per un braccio e fermato da un servo, come il più comune dei mocciosi di strada. Hai solo la forza di guardare per un attimo il cuoco con un'espressione allucinata, poi il tuo sguardo cade giù, sfinito e incredulo, desideroso di scoprire che non può essere successo di nuovo: la Morte non può aver preso di nuovo la persona a te più vicina, lasciandoti di nuovo indietro.

No, la Morte non così crudele lei offre sollievo alle anime devastate come la tua, non se ne fa beffe in quel modo, godendo nel vederle contorcersi nel dolore - anche se sono anime promesse ad un demone

E poi, la Morte non può aver preso Sebastian prima che lui prendesse te. Non era questo il patto, il vostro accordo era un altro.

"Sei davvero morto, Sebastian?" (2)

Non ci credi: non ci puoi e non ci vuoi credere. Eppure quel corpo longilineo su cui ti sei messo a cavalcioni, quel viso eburneo macchiato di rosso, che hai schiaffeggiato per ottenere un'ormai irricevibile attenzione, quel corpo e quel viso non mentono.

Stendi la mano tremante, con le dita sporche di sangue (del suo sangue) a deporre una carezza sulla sua guancia fredda, cercando di convincerti che è solo per calare, in un gesto di nobile pietà, le palpebre su quegli occhi di brace ora così spenti.

Sai di aver perso la calma in maniera indegna poco fa, e una parte di te se lo rimprovera aspramente - sei sempre e comunque il Conte di Phantomhive, prima che un ragazzino su cui il fato si accanito con inusitata crudeltà. In realtà in questo momento non riesci a vedere l'importanza di quel ruolo, la necessità di salvare un'apparenza ormai svuotata, se non di qualunque significato, di certo di qualsiasi efficacia. Perché, per quanto tu ti ostini a negarlo, nei giorni tremendi passati con quei bifolchi del circo ti sei reso conto benissimo che, senza Sebastian accanto a te, sei davvero soltanto un bambino.

E allora perché per una volta non puoi concederti di comportarti come tale? Ti chini sul corpo freddo del demone, stringendo forte la sua camicia e poggiandogli quasi la testa sulla spalla, le ginocchia e i piedi ormai lordi di sangue. Non ti sei mai avvicinato così tanto a Sebastian di tua spontanea volontà, tu che hai sempre rifuggito il contatto fisico con chiunque, ma ora davvero non vedi proprio motivo di opporti a quel qualcosa (qualunque cosa sia non ti interessa) che ti attira inesorabilmente verso di lui.

"Tu, il mio maggiordomo tu, solo tu tu che avresti dovuto restare al mio fianco fino alla fine..." (2)

Era quello il vostro contratto, no? E Sebastian ti ha sempre detto che non ti avrebbe mai mentito invece anche la sua parola era una volgare menzogna! Come tutte le parole del mondo!

Stringi i denti, avvicinandoti ancora un po' al suo collo, lì dove tante volte (troppe per il tuo orgoglio di adulto infante) lui stesso ti ha invitato con grazia a posare il capo mentre si prendeva cura di te. Ti avvicini, ma permetti solo ai tuoi capelli di sfiorarlo - forse perché inconsciamente sai che, se cedessi ora, poi davvero non saresti più in grado di rialzarti.

E allora rimani lì, sospeso in quell'istante immobile, mentre davanti ai tuoi occhi il nero della sua giacca e delle tue palpebre strette si confondono, ma senza che quel finto buio possa difenderti dalla consapevolezza dell'orrore. In realtà, e tu lo sai bene, il buio non è una difesa quanto piuttosto un nemico infido, capace solo di celarne di peggiori.

Rimani lì, e ci potresti rimanere per sempre, dimentico del freddo, del pavimento duro e indifferente sotto di voi, dimentico persino degli sguardi di chi ti sta attorno, increduli forse più per aver assistito al tuo miserevole tracollo emotivo che per la morte di un semplice maggiordomo, per quanto truculenta.

Rimani lì, cercando di venire a patti per l'ennesima volta con un mondo a cui non sembra importare niente di te, con una realtà crudele che ancora una volta si diletta nel portarti via tutto ciò che faticosamente avvicini al tuo cuore in frantumi.

Potresti anche farcela, la tua forza di volontà potrebbe avere di nuovo la meglio sulla tua anima fragile e ferita, quell'anima su cui Sebastian da tempo ha posato i suoi occhi languidi e felini, il pegno della sua finta sottomissione (l'unico motivo per cui lui stato al tuo fianco finora).

Potresti, ma le braccia di Meyrin, goffe e gentili, che cercano di sollevarti e strapparti dal solo posto in cui vorresti stare, quelle braccia e quella voce tremula e preoccupata spezzano l'equilibrio, facendoti precipitare di nuovo nell'orrore.

"Non osare lasciarmi indietro, Sebastian! Questo un ordine! Un ordine!" (3)

_**I have fallen to my knees**_

_**as I sing a lullaby of pain.**_

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

_**as I sing to help the tears go away **_(4)

Ti allontani, rifiutando con sdegno artefatto e nascostamente fragile l'aiuto di chiunque della servitù: ne hai abbastanza di essere oggetto della loro pietà sincera o di quella ipocrita degli altri presenti, pronti ad avventarsi su di te come iene su una carogna ad ogni tuo minimo passo falso, per il solo gusto di poter raccogliere e poi diffondere qualche altra diceria infamante sul conte bambino.

Stai per dirigerti verso le tue stanze, ma è con ulteriore stizza (mista a qualcos'altro cui non vuoi dare un nome) che ti torna in mente la cortesia rispettosa con la quale Sebastian ieri notte ti ha chiesto di andare a dormire in un'altra camera, per accontentare le ridicole ossessioni dei tuoi ottusi ospiti, convinti che fossi tu il colpevole dellassassinio di quel Lord Siemens che quasi nemmeno conoscevi.

Cominci a sentire freddo, con solo la vestaglia e la camicia indosso, e né il parquet né tantomeno il marmo dei pavimenti sotto i piedi nudi sono d'aiuto - ma di certo non chiamerai nessuno per vestirti.

Irritato, devii dal tuo percorso per dirigerti nell'unico luogo rimasto veramente tuo in quell'immensa magione.

Quando raggiungi lo studio, è con un certo malcelato sollievo che ti chiudi la porta alle spalle, rimanendo per un attimo appoggiato al legno, a lottare contro la tentazione di lasciar cadere la maschera che forzatamente ti stai premendo sul viso. Quella maschera dietro cui contieni tutte le tue emozioni e che, ne hai piena coscienza, ormai è l'unica cosa che tiene insieme i cocci di quel che sei. Non puoi crollare, non ora che non c'è nessuno (che non c'è Sebastian) che può aiutarti a rimetterti in piedi.

Non è tua abitudine parlare da solo unicamente per non farti soffocare dal mutismo dell'aria - al contrario: ami il silenzio e hai sempre ritenuto la sua compagnia molto più interessante di quella della gran parte della gente con cui sei costretto ad avere a che fare. Ora però avresti davvero bisogno di sentire delle voci attorno a te, fosse anche soltanto la tua, e lasceresti volentieri fluire i tuoi pensieri in parole, con l'unico scopo di far spazio nella tua mente ormai satura e quasi asfittica. Lo faresti, ma l'accorgerti di non essere solo in quella stanza ti congela in una smorfia di sorpresa le labbra già schiuse, tarpandoti ogni suono in gola.

Buongiorno, Conte!

La persona che ti ha appena salutato, seduta alla tua scrivania, rimane nascosta dietro lo schienale della tua poltrona, disegnato in controluce sull'ampia vetrata. Ma non ti serve vederne il viso per riconoscere la voce, sebbene tu non riesca a credere che possa essere proprio lui. E' solo quando quell'inatteso visitatore con incredibile facilità gira la sedia su se stessa e ti si mostra apertamente, che non puoi più fare a meno di accettare l'evidenza.

Immediatamente la tua espressione si indurisce. E' dal giorno in cui hai ereditato il titolo di Conte di Phantomhive che ti sei ripromesso di non mostrare mai dubbio, cedimento o incertezza alcuna di fronte ad estranei, e oggi hai già disatteso fin troppo quel giuramento fatto a te stesso.

Ti raddrizzi e fai un passo avanti, staccandoti dal legno della porta; sei in vestaglia, scalzo e sporco di sangue, ma nondimeno dalla tua persona tornano a trasparire solo dignità e determinazione, ogni turbamento emotivo relegato da qualche parte nel fondo del tuo animo. E il sorriso così ambiguo del tuo ospite ti dice che anche lui si accorto del tuo cambiamento e ne è rimasto affascinato.

Non gli chiedi neppure cosa sia venuto a fare in casa tua, né cosa voglia da te: sai già che presto te lo dirà lui - è un tipo estremamente loquace, quando vuole.

"Ava~nti, cos quella faccia? Siete forse stupito di vedermi qui? Ihihihi!"

Sì, lo sei, ma non hai certo intenzione di dargli la soddisfazione di sentirtelo ammettere.

Stringi leggermente gli occhi, mettendoti sulla difensiva, mentre passi in rassegna - scartandoli uno ad uno - tutti i possibili motivi che potrebbero aver spinto quellessere così francamente assurdo a venire a farti visita proprio in questa circostanza.

Continui a fissarlo senza dire niente, né muoverti dalla tua posizione. Ti limiti ad incrociare le braccia e stringere le labbra in una linea sottile, in attesa che sia lui a spiegarti il perché di questa visita quantomeno inopportuna - già la situazione abbastanza delicata di suo (e sei solo ad affrontarla), non hai bisogno anche di eccentrici visitatori in vena di scherzare.

Il sorriso di Undertaker si allarga, facendosi se possibile ancora più inquietante, mentre punta i gomiti sulla scrivania e posa il mento sulle mani intrecciate.

"Non dovreste, sapete? In fondo, io sono il maggiordomo di Madama Morte e dove va la mia signora, io la seguo. Non ci sono forse stati dei morti in casa vostra, Conte?"

L'uso di quel plurale ti turba più di quanto vorresti: non riesci ancora a credere a quello che hai visto, eppure il corpo di Sebastian (almeno quello) non mente.

Contrai la mascella per dominare ogni pensiero e impedirgli di riflettersi sul tuo viso, alterandone l'espressione ieratica.

"Immagino sia inutile chiederti come hai fatto a venire a conoscenza di questo accadimento assolutamente disdicevole."

"Ihihihi! Sapete meglio di me che le informazioni sono merce mo~lto preziosa, Conte non posso dirvelo!"

Infastidito dalla sua risposta, lasci che una smorfia di stizza ti deformi per un attimo il viso, quindi vai a sederti su una delle poltroncine in un angolo - visto e considerato che Undertaker non si ancora spostato dalla tua scrivania.

"Come pensavo. Allora dimmi piuttosto questo: sei qui perché hai della merce in vendita o solo per attendere al tuo compito di beccamorto e liberare la mia casa dal lezzo del cadavere di Lord Siemens?"

"Lord Siemens? O~h, quindi questo il nome del vecchio che è stato così barbaramente ucciso stanotte!"

La replica del becchino, comodamente poggiato allo schienale e con un dito che picchietta infantilmente sulle labbra, suona alle tue orecchie come l'ennesima presa in giro di quell'uomo di cui non sei mai riuscito a fidarti, nonostante tu sappia che godeva della stima di tuo padre.

Artigli i braccioli della poltrona; vorresti gelarlo con una sola frase, così che la smetta una buona volta di farsi beffe di te e ti dica finalmente cos'è venuto a fare in casa tua, ma lui ti precede e continua a parlare, rivolgendoti un altro di quei suoi sorrisi indecifrabili.

"Certo che posso occuparmi di lui, Conte! E~ del corpo del vostro caro maggiordomo che mi dite?"

"Lascia perdere Sebastian e fa il tuo dovere."

Rispondi subito freddamente, senza renderti conto che la tua frase contiene una contraddizione intrinseca - o forse più che altro non vuoi rendertene conto.

Undertaker, perà, non così magnanimo come tu sei con te stesso e, prima che tu te ne sia accorto, è chino di fronte a te. La pelle del viso pizzica nella traccia disegnata dall'angolo appuntito della sua lunga unghia nera, mentre la sua risata lucidamente folle ti penetra nel cervello, confondendoti.

"Io mi occupo dei morti, Conte quindi anche del vostro maggiordomo, no? O forse~..."

Inaspettatamente, il becchino si interrompe e si raddrizza, infilando le mani nelle ampie maniche della tunica e chinando la testa sulla spalla; il suo sempiterno ghigno aleggia ancora sulle labbra sottili ed esangui, ma ora ha un qualcosa di oscuramente maligno che ti trasmette un'inquietudine sottile. Perché quella frase interrotta a metà in una vocale strascicata, quel "forse" lasciato lì a galleggiare nel silenzio, sulla sua bocca assumono tuttaltro spessore - o magari sei solo tu che cerchi di aggrapparti a qualunque cosa per dare un senso diverso ad una realtà altrimenti inconfutabile. Solo che stavolta quel filo di ragnatela sembra troppo fragile e lontano perfino per te.

"Smettila di fare l'evasivo con me. Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla apertamente!"

Ribatti irritato, scattando in piedi e pentendotene un attimo dopo, quando Undertaker ti circonda il viso con le dita sottili e cineree e si avvicina, soffiandoti sulla pelle una replica incredibilmente sibillina.

"Conte, Conte voi vi state dibattendo in un dubbio del quale conoscete già la risposta, solo che non siete in grado di vederla. Se volete udirla da me, sapete quali sono le condizioni, no?"

Per quanto le sue parole e la posizione in cui ti ha costretto ti infastidiscano e imbarazzino oltremodo, non gli ordini di allontanarsi (sai che non lo farebbe), né tenti un'indegna fuga, ma lo affronti con lo sguardo.

Sei certo di non correre alcun rischio con lui: nonostante le assurde clausole che pone ogni volta che si tratta di fornirti delle informazioni, Undertaker è pur sempre un uomo di fiducia della tua famiglia almeno da due generazioni.

Intuendo il baluginio divertito nei suoi occhi dorati, nascosti dietro la frangia, un angolo della tua bocca si solleva in un sorrisetto di sfida.

"Lo so. E a tempo debito far la mia parte. Ora parla!"

Il becchino ride di nuovo e ti lascia andare. Poi si accomoda sulla tua scrivania, cava dalla manica della veste un biscotto e inizia a sgranocchiarlo con gusto.

"Vi dirò una cosa soltanto, Conte: non sempre ciò che appare è, né ciò che è appare. Tenetelo bene a mente prima di accusare qualcuno di mentire. Ihihihi!"

_**I still remember the pledge you made to me**_

_**I am holding on to the hope**_

_**I have inside.**_

**_and I am comforted_ **(5)

Quando rientri nella tua stanza, lanci un'occhiata infastidita al letto dove la notte appena passata ha dormito uno dei tuoi ospiti - e la cosa ti innervosisce di per sé, ma anche per quel che ti ricorda.

L'occhiataccia successiva, altrettanto infastidita, è alle tue spalle, alla persona che (nonostante le tue rimostranze) ti ha accompagnato.

"Si può sapere cosa vuoi?"

"Ihihihi! Voi mi avete fatto una domanda, Conte, e io sono qui per darvi una risposta, no~?"

Una risata scuote le spalle scheletriche del becchino, fermo sulla soglia, e fa oscillare le maniche lunghissime della sua tunica. Lo fulmini con lo sguardo, ma lui non si scompone né sembra curarsi particolarmente della palese irritazione che traspare dalla tua espressione contratta e dalle braccia conserte.

"Vedi di fare in modo che stavolta sia una risposta esauriente, Undertaker! Non sono disposto a tollerare altre prese in giro."

"Se volete una risposta esauriente Conte, anche la vostra domanda dovrebbe esserlo altrettanto..."

Ti volti di scatto verso di lui, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi, infuriato per l'insolenza di quell'uomo assurdo. Eppure, osservando la linea disegnata dalle sue labbra strette e l'espressione di quelle iridi quasi invisibili, hai la chiara e terribilmente fastidiosa percezione di come, in questo momento, tu non sia altro che un arrogante topolino che quel gatto dagli artigli neri si sta divertendo a stuzzicare - senza alcun intento predatorio, ma con il solo scopo forse di farlo uscire di senno.

Forzatamente ti imponi di recuperare il controllo e chiudi per un istante gli occhi, obbligandoti a sgombrare la mente per riuscire a pensare con lucidità. Per quanto sia seccante per te ammetterlo, il becchino ha ragione: non gli hai posto un quesito preciso, quindi non puoi pretendere che ti dia subito le informazioni che cerchi.

Il problema è che nemmeno tu sai esattamente cosa vuoi sapere. O meglio, una domanda c'è, ma sei perfettamente consapevole che nessuno potrà mai darvi risposta - molti ti direbbero che quella risposta ce l'ha solo Dio e che in vita l'uomo la può trovare solo nella fede. Peccato che tu di Dio e della fede non sappia proprio che fartene.

Mascherando un sospiro esasperato, cerchi di ignorare la presenza di Undertaker e ti dirigi verso la stanza da bagno con l'intenzione di ripulirti alla meglio, per poi vestirti e tornare dai tuoi invitati - per quanto siano noiosi e insulsi, devi pur sempre attendere ai tuoi doveri di anfitrione e tenere alta la nomea dell'ospitalità di casa Phantomhive.

Anche dietro la porta chiusa, continui a sentirti i suoi occhi puntati addosso, sebbene lui sia rimasto immobile dov'era, senza far altro che sgranocchiare con un sogghigno i suoi stupidi biscotti.

Una volta uscito, noti con una certa soddisfazione (e vuoi far caso solo a quella, ignorando tutto il resto) che già dalla sera prima, pur con tutto il trambusto che si verificato, un completo pulito è stato preparato per te sull'appendiabiti.

Il tuo indesiderato ospite invece è ancora là dove l'avevi lasciato; ma quando ti vede intento a lottare con i bottoni in madreperla della camicia che ti si avvicina e, in un movimento talmente rapido da non permetterti nemmeno di notarlo, ti porta le mani al collo. Ti sfugge un'involontaria esclamazione di sorpresa.

"Ma che?! Smettila immediatamente!"

Alla tua protesta imperativa, le dita del becchino si fermano sul secondo bottone, lunghia dell'indice a tormentare noncurante la piccola asola. Poi lui fa un sorriso sfacciato e accenna una risata, quindi continua il suo lavoro mentre ti risponde quasi cantilenando.

"Di cosa vi preoccupate, Conte? Sapete~, vestire un corpo vivo non è molto diverso che vestire un cadavere..."

"Tieni per te le tue osservazioni di pessimo gusto."

Ribatti irritato, ma lo lasci fare finché non ha finito - benché tu sia consapevole del fatto che poi ti detesterai per questa debolezza. Quando anche il fiocco grigio è a posto e ben stretto, ti scosti di scatto e ti allontani da lui di qualche passo, andando a prendere la giacca.

Mentre la abbottoni e poi calzi le scarpe (che, per fortunata coincidenza, sono un paio senza lacci - non avresti sopportato di essere costretto a farti aiutare di nuovo da quel pazzo), non dici una parola, limitandoti ad osservarlo di sottecchi.

Infilato al pollice l'anello di famiglia, alzi lo sguardo verso il becchino, la mascella contatta e in viso la tua solita espressione determinata. Da che ti sei chiuso nella stanza da bagno non hai smesso un attimo di pensare, provocato anche dalla sua osservazione insolente, e ora sei finalmente riuscito a dare una forma onorevole ai mille dubbi che ti asfissiano la mente: ora sai cosa vuoi sapere e sai esattamente cosa chiedergli.

"Undertaker, rispondi a questa domanda: Sebastian è veramente morto?"

Il becchino ti guarda per un attimo senza fiatare. Sei pressoché certo di averlo colto almeno un po' di sorpresa con quella domanda e intimamente te ne compiaci; poi sul suo viso si allarga pian piano un ghigno e un tremito quasi isterico inizia a scuoterlo, finché non esplode in una risata.

L'uomo è talmente preso a ridere di chissà cosa, che non nota nemmeno l'occhiata di fuoco che gli lanci, offeso da quella che consideri un'imperdonabile mancanza di rispetto da parte sua.

Infine si calma e, asciugandosi perfino una presunta lacrima all'angolo dell'occhio, Undertaker torna a concentrarsi su di te, sempre con quel sorrisetto sfacciato sulle labbra.

"Ihihihi! Non avrei ma~i creduto che l'avreste capito, Conte nemmeno che vi sarebbe venuto anche solo il dubbio. Mi sorprendete ogni volta, ve l'assicuro!"

"Smettila di divagare! Se il problema è la tua ricompensa ti darò tutto quel che chiedi, ma ora rispondimi! E' un ordine!"

"Non siate co~sì impaziente! Mi stavo solo complimentando per il vostro acume: vi siete reso conto che nella morte del vostro maggiordomo c'è qualcosa di particolare non è da tutti!"

Vorresti replicare, ma le sue parole, sebbene ancora così dannatamente allusive, iniziano a prospettarti un quadro della situazione che, per onestà intellettuale (nonché per il tuo conclamato e giustificato pessimismo), avevi evitato fin dal principio di considerare, sebbene qualcosa dentro di te (forse era il tuo cuore, o forse la speranza - anche se li ritieni entrambi morti e sepolti da tempo) ti avesse urlato di non farlo.

Stai con lo sguardo fisso in un punto indefinito, la mente a rincorrere il senso della frase del becchino, cercando di afferrarlo compiutamente, tanto assorto da non accorgerti nemmeno che Undertaker ti si è fatto accanto e ti ha posato sulle spalle le sue mani ossute.

"Venite Conte, voglio mostrarvi una cosa che vi darà mo~lte risposte..."

Mentre ti parla, ti sospinge verso l'enorme specchio appeso alla parete. Tu ti fai condurre docile attraverso la stanza, finché la cornice dorata in stile Luigi XIV non accoglie la tua figura snella, che sembra ancora più minuta avvolta da quella alta e sottile del becchino.

Contrai la mascella e lo fissi negli occhi attraverso il riflesso. Lui ghigna e poi si china, fino ad affiancare il volto cinereo al tuo; lo interroghi in silenzio con sguardo duro.

In risposta, Undertaker afferra dolcemente uno dei capi del fiocco che stringe la benda che indossi e, prima che tu riesca a fermarlo, lo scioglie.

Colto di sorpresa, scarti rapidamente di lato, premendoti la mano sull'occhio destro, come se ti avesse ferito.

"Cosa stai facendo, maledetto?!"

"Vi sto mostrando che il vostro diavolo di maggiordomo non ha tradito né mentito, Conte. Conosco bene i termini del Contratto tra voi e il demone che chiamate Sebastian Michaelis, e vi posso assicurare che le cose stanno come vi dico."

Ora nella voce di Undertaker non c'è più nulla del tono canzonatorio di prima e anche il suo onnipresente sorriso ha assunto una sfumatura inquietante. Tu però non hai la lucidità necessaria per far caso a questi dettagli - quasi non riesci nemmeno ad ascoltare le sue parole, a renderti conto delle loro implicazioni, la tua attenzione tutta catturata dal fatto che quell'uomo sappia del Contratto tra te e Sebastian

Segui come trasognato il suo dito che ti indica lo specchio.

"Se non mi credete, guardate voi stesso: il marchio demoniaco è ancora impresso nella vostra iride, quindi il patto è ancora valido. E voi sapete cosa significa, vero?"

_**I know you're always there.**_

_**Looking back at me,**_

_**I know you can see my heart is holding to**_

_**the promise of a lifetime **_(6)

Anche adesso che Undertaker non più con te (non puoi dire con certezza se se ne sia andato oppure no), le sue parole sconvolgenti continuano a risuonarti ossessive in testa.

Sei tornato a chiuderti nello studio, volutamente dimentico dei tuoi doveri di ospite - che quegli idioti dei tuoi invitati stiano pure radunati tutti assieme, a guardarsi a vista pronti a scannarsi come galli in un pollaio, se questo li rende più tranquilli. Tu per ora hai solamente bisogno di stare solo, a riflettere su quanto ti ha rivelato il becchino prima di sparire, mettendoti in mano quel macabro bastone con il pomolo a forma di teschio che ti stai rigirando tra le mani.

Sebastian non è morto, è solo... sospeso. E questo grazie al potere di un segnalibro che Undertaker (lui che in realtà è uno Shinigami) ha inserito all'interno del volume che contiene il Cinematic Record del demone, per poi modificarlo a suo piacere secondo le istruzioni che Sebastian medesimo gli aveva dato, inviandogli un messaggio legato alla zampa di una civetta. Quella stessa civetta che Meyrin ti ha confermato stupita di aver liberato questa mattina all'alba, dietro pressanti raccomandazioni proprio del maggiordomo.

_«Ma se Sebastian è ancora vivo… allora perché non ha risposto ai miei ordini?!»_

_«Non è esattamente vivo~… e non è esattamente morto~…»_

_«Non dire assurdità! O si è vivi o si è morti, non esiste una situazione intermedia!»_

_«Ihihihi! È qui che vi sbagliate, Conte: il tempo delle creature viventi, demoni inclusi, può essere sospeso. Tuttavia, questa è una facoltà riservata solo agli Shinigami più potenti.»_

_«E tu cosa c'entri in tutto questo?»_

_«Diciamo~… che io posso fare qualcosina a riguardo… Ihihihi!» _

Un involontario brivido ti coglie ripensando al momento in cui, mentre Undertaker rispondeva a quella tua domanda impaziente, hai potuto vedere con chiarezza, anche se solo per un attimo, i suoi occhi brillare di una conoscenza e di un potere sterminati. Quella luce, così simile a quella che a volte vedi nelle iridi di Sebastian quando le sue pupille si fanno feline e lui rivela la sua vera natura, quella luce ti ha fatto comprendere, prima ancora che ti fosse detto apertamente, che il becchino non è solo un uomo.

A livello inconscio, ti rendi conto di averlo in un certo senso sempre saputo; così come sei perfettamente consapevole che una notizia di questo genere richiederebbe un'attenta valutazione da parte tua - sai per esperienza che trattare con entità ultraterrene comporta rischi e benefici ugualmente amplificati.

Ma per adesso hai tutt'altro per la testa e, in una scelta forse folle e avventata, preferisci ignorare totalmente la questione. Finché non rivedrai Sebastian accanto a te e non avrai deciso come comportarti rispetto a questa sua iniziativa personale, che esula in toto da qualsiasi tuo ordine e della quale non riesci a comprendere le motivazioni (il che la rende solo più inaccettabile), fino a quel momento sei conscio del fatto che sarai ostaggio della tua maledetta emotività.

Ti senti un re schiavo del suo cavaliere ribelle, incapace per questo di portare avanti la sua fatale marcia verso l'obiettivo prefissato, e tutti questo ti fa insieme paura e rabbia.

_«Quando riprenderà a scorrere normalmente il tempo di Sebastian?»_

«_Ihihihi! Questo dovreste chiederlo a lui, Conte. Per quanto mi riguarda, il mio incarico è già concluso._»

_«Che significa?!»_

_«Chiamatelo e chiedetelo a lui. Vedrete che verrà: un demone torna se~mpre dalla preda che ha marchiato col suo sigillo… Ihihihi!»_

Ti porti davanti allo specchio, più piccolo di quello della tua stanza ma con una cornice ugualmente preziosa, e sciogli il laccio della benda, scostando i capelli. Alla luce che entra dalla finestra, resa metallica dalle nubi, il marchio demoniaco si staglia con il suo bianco immacolato nel violetto della tua iride destra.

La sfida che ti ha lanciato Undertaker (perché di questo per te si tratta), _"__Chiamatelo e vedrete che verrà."_, ti tenta. Ma nello stesso tempo devi ammettere di aver paura di fallire: non sai in che modo potresti reagire se Sebastian non si presentasse come sempre al tuo comando, inchinandosi con quel suo sorriso rispettoso e insolente sulle labbra. Probabilmente per te sarebbe una sensazione molto simile ad uno shock di portata devastante, come un uccellino cui un cacciatore sadico si diverta a spezzare le ali, per poi liberarlo nuovamente nel bosco.

Tuttavia sei consapevole che non è con la paura di fallire che sei diventato quello che sei, ma è il coraggio di farti tentare dalle sfide che ti ha permesso di sopravvivere al tuo personale inferno, dandoti la forza di afferrare saldamente quel filo di ragnatela cos lontano e sottile grazie al quale ti sei trascinato fuori dalla Geenna.

Stringi i pugni e fissi gli occhi nel tuo riflesso.

Il re è ancora sulla scacchiera, la partita non è ancora finita: avanti, sempre avanti, qualunque cosa succeda.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

_**I know you're always there**_

_**To hear my every prayer inside, I'm clinging to **_

_**The promise of a lifetime.**_

_**I hear the words you said**_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

_**The promise of a lifetime **_(7)

* * *

_Tutto comincia una bella sera, quando Mistral finisce di leggere il capitolo 41 e ci ritroviamo a discuterne via msn. Chiari sia arma che luogo del delitto, ci siamo ovviamente perse a discutere e analizzare il «caso», dando inizio alla nostra personalissima partita a Cluedo. _

_L'essere arrivate a una probabile soluzione dell'enigma, però, non ha soddisfatto il lavoro delle celluline grigie di Mistral: avendo terminato quella piccola missione, infatti, ha pensato bene di avventurarsi anche nella contorta psiche del giovane Conte di Phantomhive._

_Eggià, perché di sicuro questa vicenda ha tutte le carte in regola per essere un punto cruciale dell'intera storia, soprattutto dal punto di vista del particolarissimo rapporto tra Ciel e Sebastian, non credete?_

_Lety_

* * *

1- Cap. 41, pagg. 31/32

2- Cap. 41, pag. 33

3- Cap. 41, pag. 34

4- Sono caduto in ginocchio

Mentre cantavo una ninnananna di dolore.

Ho sentito la mia melodia andare in frantumi

Mentre cantavo per aiutare le lacrime ad asciugarsi

5- Ricordo ancora la promessa che mi hai fatto

Mi aggrappo alla speranza

Che ho dentro

E mi sento confortato

6- So che sarai sempre qui.

Guardando indietro verso di me

So che potrai vedere il mio cuore che si aggrappa

Alla promessa che dura una vita

7- So che sarai sempre qui

Per ascoltare ogni mio desiderio nascosto, mi aggrappo

Alla promessa che dura una vita.

Ho sentito le parole con cui mi hai detto

Che non mi lascerai mai né dimenticherai

La promessa che dura una vita


End file.
